Old Friends
by MysticalDragon1
Summary: This fic is about Sirius meeting up with and old friend and covers the 7th year in the MWPP era plus a little extra. It is a L/J Sirius/New character fic. R/R and enjoy!**Chapter 2 up! At last!**
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This fic used to be called "Seventh Year' but my friend put it up for me and put it in the wrong spot and no one could hardly find it to review it ::glares at Dreamcloud53:: and so now I have put it up again and removed the other. I've added and taken out a few things so I hope it's better. Thanks very much to the 4 people who actually found and reviewed this fic the first time. R/R and enjoy!  
  
1 The Unexpected Meeting  
  
Sirius scratched on the back door of Remus' house. It was the same house he had visited so often with James when they were schoolboys at Hogwarts. Remus opened the door and caught sight of him sitting in the snow. He shook his head. Seeing a dog when he had expected Sirius' human form had caught him off guard.  
  
"Come on, Sirius. Let's get you out of the snow." He opened the door wider to admit his friend, still disguised as a large shaggy dog.  
  
Sirius shook the snow out of his fur and padded in the large living room already had one other occupant. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rose and greeted him.  
  
"Good to see you again, Sirius. Harry sends his love, but, naturally, I forbade him to leave school. Remus told me that you might be joining us tonight." He frowned slightly. "Do you plan on staying a dog when you are here among friends or will you grace us with your human form?"  
  
The air around Sirius shimmered pearly white for a moment. The shaggy dog that had been sitting on the plush carpet a moment before was now a man with shoulder-length black hair. He stood up and brushed a few stray dog hairs from his pants.  
  
"I think I'll stay a human while I'm here, Headmaster." He turned to his friend. "By the way, Remus. Why am I here?" he asked.  
  
"An old friend was asking about you. She was very worried, you see, and I knew she was someone we could trust, so I had you come here to see her."  
  
"Who…wait, you said she? I don't…unless it's…no, it couldn't be. She left years ago…" Remus nodded towards the kitchen.  
  
"She's cooking dinner. She wouldn't let me, said something about how I could burn water trying to get it to boil." He smiled at the old joke about his poor cooking abilities. "She doesn't know you're coming. I wanted to surprise her. Go on, now."  
  
Sirius went to the kitchen, his head trying not to believe what his heart was telling him. It had been too much when he'd lost Lily and James. He didn't want to be hurt again.  
  
A slender woman with red-gold hair tumbling down to her waist stood with her back to him stirring a pot, oblivious to his presence. She softly hummed the melody to an old muggle song.  
  
It was her. Though he didn't know how she got there, but his head was finally listening to his heart and it told him who this woman before him was. It was her.  
  
He joined his voice with hers and hummed the melody. She started to sing the song and he listened and hummed along. She still didn't know he was there. He recognized the song as Fire and Rain but he didn't know who wrote it.  
  
"Oh I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
  
And I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
  
But I always thought that I'd see you again  
  
Yeah I always thought that I'd see you again…"  
  
She stopped singing, finally noticing the presence of someone else in the room.  
  
"Kitty?" he said softly. She turned slowly at her old nickname. Only her best friends had called her that. Two were dead and the one never used it, but the fourth had given her the name, stolen her heart, and she hadn't seen or heard from him in eighteen years. Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius crossed the floor and swept her up in a tight embrace. She returned the embrace and buried her head in his chest. He could feel her begin to cry and held her tighter, if that was possible. He never wanted to let her go now that he'd found her again. It had been so long…so long…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. two

A/n- Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've been busy with school work and being gone for a week to Florida. Sorry! Special thanks to Dreamcloud53 for all of her help with this chapter and thankies to you lovely people who chose to review the last chapter. This one starts in the seventh year in the MWPP era. Review, review, review. Oh and… did I forget to mention REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? They are so annoying to write and we all know that if I was JK I would be putting this stuff into books instead of a little site on the internet. Anyway, here goes…I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. This goes for all previous and following chapters  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
The day was like any other in October. Cool, but not cold, with a light breeze to toss the autumn leaves about. Morning mist hung over the lake in front of the castle, creating a picturesque scene.  
  
Sirius looked longingly out the window in his dormitory. James and Lily would be out there, walking together and acting as sweethearts will. They would want their privacy so he had chosen not to join them. Remus and Peter were in a wizard's chess tournament in the Great Hall.  
  
There was no one at all to distract him from the punishment work Professor McGonagall had given him. If only he could learn to keep his mouth shut once in a while, he wouldn't have to waste a perfect Saturday such as this doing work.  
  
He walked into the empty common room and reluctantly began the very long essay on Animagi. Not that the subject was a problem. Being an illegal one had taught him a great deal about shape-shifters. He just really didn't want to do the essay.  
  
He had barely started writing when the portrait that concealed the entrance to the tower creaked open. He heard two women- one he recognized as Professor McGonagall, the other was unfamiliar- talking quietly.  
  
Professor McGonagall came in leading a stranger. She was slender and tall, with deep brown eyes and shoulder length red-gold hair. They walked up to the girls' dormitory, and he began writing once again. Moments later he heard them come back down.  
  
"Sirius, where's Lily?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Down by the lake somewhere walking with James."  
  
"What about Arabella or Emma?"  
  
"With Professor Tervano doing their Arithmancy tutoring. And Remus and Peter are in the Great Hall playing in a wizards' chess tournament."  
  
"Is there no other Seventh Year that isn't doing something?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"No one at all."  
  
"I suppose you'll do, then. I need a Seventh Year to show Miss Edelweiss around. She just transferred from Salem and Gryffindor was the only house with an empty spot in the girls' dormitory."  
  
"You know I'd love to, Professor," he said, hiding a grin, "but I have to wrote this essay on Animagi that you gave me. I'm sorry, I really truly am, but I just can't do it. You are always stressing how I need to focus on my schoolwork first and I have finally decided to take your advice. If I were to stop now it would…throw off my focus. I might never get it done then."  
  
"Fine, fine," she grumbled, "you don't have to do the essay. But if I get any more mouth from you you'll have one twice the size of that." She glared at Sirius, who grinned in response. "Since you now have nothing to do, Mr. Black, would you be so kind as to show Miss Edelweiss around?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," he replied. Professor McGonagall left rather more annoyed than when she had come in. Sirius watched her go, still grinning. McGonagall had to be his favorite professor to annoy, even though he paid well for it.  
  
He turned back to the new girl, who was smiling at him. "That was good. I couldn't have done it better myself." She told him.  
  
"It was nothing, I do it all of the time."  
  
"What? Nothing? Or pestering your professors?"  
  
He rubbed his chin and pretended to be in deep thought. "Both," he said at last, winning a small laugh from her. He held out his hand, "Sirius Black, Prankster Extraordinaire," he said introducing himself.  
  
"Kat Edelweiss, formerly of Salem and glad to get away from it," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, McGonagall said to give you a tour and a tour is what you're going to get." He informed her, steering her out of the common room. "To your right you will see a wall. To your left you will see a wall. Now you may see portraits on either side. Now, straight ahead of you…"  
  
  
  
"Sirius, if you don't stop the tour guide thing right now I will give me the tour myself and tell McGonagall that you ran off and left me alone and she'll give you more work to do" she warned.  
  
Sirius went on to give Kat a real tour- without the tour guide thing. They walked for more than three hours that morning. Sirius showed Kat everything she needed to know, from which staircases have fake steps to which people were good, bad, or in-between. He spiced everything up with tales of pranks, accidents, and punishments some of the students had done or had.  
  
Kat enjoyed it thouroughly. Sirius was funny and quite a prankster from the stories that he told, but he was also very smart. He didn't say so, but he was obviously very good at schoolwork (though he used the knowledge on jokes and pranks more than work) and he knew people. He understood why some people do things like they do, even if he didn't know them very well (like with the schoolwork, he used this knowledge to pull greater pranks and get the desired results).  
  
At noon a bell rang. Sirius showed her to the Great Hall, where all the meals were held. He sat her down between himself and a boy with brown- blonde hair and thoughtful blue eyes, who he introduced as Remus Lupin. Soon, others began to join them.  
  
A girl with red hair darker than Kat's and emerald green eyes came in talking animatedly about something with a boy with brown eyes, unruly black hair, glasses, and his arm around her waist. Two girls came in close behind berating a short, fat boy who walked between them. One girl had pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes and the other had hazel eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
They all sat in front of or around Sirius, Kat, and Remus. The fat boy sat by Remus and rolled his eyes and the girls sat next to him and started fussing at him all over again. It took a minute for everyone to notice that there was a stranger among them. When they did they all stopped talking at once and stared at her. She felt color come to her cheeks.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kat Edelweiss. Kat, this is Peter Pettigrew," Sirius pointed at the fat boy, who waved shyly, "Arabella Figg," Kat shook hands with the blonde girl, "Emma Craysbern," was the girl the girl next to Arabella. Kat shook her hand too. "Lily Evans," the red headed girl shook hands with Kat, "and James Potter." The boy who appeared to be Lily's boyfriend also shook hands with Kat. (a/n- sorry that that's so much hand shaking. I didn't know how to change it)  
  
When all of the introductions and hand shaking were over, Lily said, "So you're the one. Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about you. You're from Salem Institute, right?" Kat nodded. "What was it like?"  
  
Kat hesitated and right when she'd opened her mouth to speak, professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table, tapping his glass and calling for silence. When the noise had sufficiently subsided, he spoke.  
  
"I have an announcement to make before you eat. As you all know, the annual Halloween Ball is coming up very soon, Friday in fact. In honor of Hogwarts' 950th anniversary, the entire school will have a chance to participate in a three-day holiday starting Wednesday with parties each night and a final ball on the third night. However, your Head of Housse and Head Boy and Girl," he nodded to Lily and James," may forbid you togo if your behavior gives them good reason to. There will be House Meetings tonight at seven in the common rooms to cover all the details. That will be all for now so I leave you now to enjoy your meal." With a wave of his hand food appeared on the tables.  
  
Kat was nervous. What would a ball be like? Salem had never had dances or parties. Neither had the other two schools, for that matter. She turned to Sirius to ask him but he was talking to James so she turned to Remus instead and asked him.  
  
"Didn't you have them in Salem?" He asked.  
  
"No. For one, it was an all girls school and two, the professors' whole point in living was to make our lives pure torture, so we never got to do anything that might be involved with the word 'fun'."  
  
"Oh, well don't be nervous or anything," he said. He went on, ignoring her violent protests that she was not nervous about something like a silly ball. " People go, dance a little, talk a lot, and have some fun (A/n- not that kind of fun, if that's what you're thinking). Nothing you have to do. You don't even have to go if you don't want to, but it would be a nice way for you to meet people since you're new."  
  
Kat finished her lunch in silence, still trying, to no avail, what a ball would be like. She followed James and Lily out of the Great Hall. Sirius had disappeared somewhere without any explanation to anyone but for Kat to stick with them. She was half- listening to their argument about Quidditch teams when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. She spun angrily around to face a boy about her age with pale hair and eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You're the new girl, right?" she nodded. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked without a second's hesitation.  
  
"No," was her blunt reply. She got a bad feeling about him so she walked away. Once again she was grabbed and spun around to be faced with him again.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked incredulously. "No one says 'no' to me.' His voice was tight with ill-concealed rage. Kat had the feeling that he was a very spoiled and conceited person.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, 'there's a first time for everything'."  
  
"You can't possibly mean what you are saying."  
  
"I do and I SAID NO!" she said. She walked away once more and this time was not stopped.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well how did you like it? Constructive criticism is welcome, no flames. I'm working on chapter three now. 


End file.
